The Future: Part 2
Curtis and Ashley accidentally travel back to prehistoric age!? Then they travel to their future... in which they are married? Also, Curtis' Omnitrix is set to explode and Eon has teamed up with Kurt Blood to destroy Curtis. Can our hero save the day, or is this all for Curtis 14? Plot The scene shows Curtis hovering through his Omnirix looking for a good alien to use. He finally stops at Way Big. Victor looks over Curtis' shoulder and his eyes widen as he sees the To'Kustar hologram. Victor: What could we do with a To'Kustar? They can't travel through time, can they? Curly: By my recent calculations, To'Kustars can not time travel. Ashley walks over to Curtis and holds his hand, with a nervous look in his eyes. Ashley: Do you think we will ever get out of here? Curtis: This time period is not bad, hey at least we're not stuck in prehistoric age-!! And with a flash of lightning, both Curtis and Ashley were gone. Victor: Great Scott! Curtis the 14th: They're gone! Curly: And by my calculations, they are in the Prehistoric Age. Victor: Oh, no! The scene then changes to Ashley and Curtis, in a jungle full of trees and other plants. Curtis looks through a pair trees and notice a volcano... with lava flowing down to the ground. Ashley: Curtis... Let's get out of here! ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene shows the lava coming closer, about 1/2 a mile away from Curtis and Ashley. Curtis: Relax, Ashley. I'll take care of this. And with that, Curtis hovered his hand over his Omntrix and transformed with blue flashing light. Curtis' skin turned dark black, as he grew blue antennas on his head. He then grew blue wings as he stood in a background of blue. When the transformation was completed, there stood Big Chill. Big Chill: Big Chill! Just chill here for a second Ashley, He he! Big Chill flew away as Ashley blushed and admired Curtis. The camera then zooms in on Big Chill, freezing the lava on the ground and working his way up to the volcano's core, then freezing it. He then returns back to Ashley and detransforms. Curtis: How was that? Ashley: Blushing. Cool. The two laugh for a moment, then Curtis returns to being serious. Curtis: Ok, so how did the Omnitrix travel us here? Ashley: I don't know. Ashley touches the Omnitrix. Ashley: Maybe if we think about a time period, the Omnitrix takes us there. Like our future... together. Curtis: Yeah... Wait, what!? And in a flash the two were gone. The scene changes back where Curtis the 14th, Victor, and Curly are. Curtis the 14th: I'm not sure if they are in the Prehistoric age, however it is very possible. The first Omnitrix was very glitchy, and Azmuth always had to repair it. Though often Curtis was reckless with it or something. Victor: Do you happen to have any powerful aliens that could bring hi back here, or send us to him, or at least sense where he is? Curtis the 14th: No... well... maybe. My Omnitrix only has 13 alien transformations. Calmamater, Blaststrike... wait!! Shifter could transform part of his body into a Chronosapien... or Chronian... Well, basically any time being. Curly: Well then what are we waiting for! Curtis the 14th: Alright!! Curtis the 14th hits his Omnitrix, turning into a robotic, one-eyed alien. This alien has green over his arms and legs and has a green-metal chestplate. Alien: Shifter! Shifter then transforms his arms and legs into buffer, golden arms and legs with clock parts on the inside. He also strikes a golden key on his head. Victor: That is so awesome! Shifter: Modifications! Shifter then turns the key on his head and a green holographic image of Curtis and Ashley appear, surrounded in a background of a medium size town. Shifter: They appear to be in the year 2033. The holographic image disappears. Victor: Well... thanks for all your help Curtis the 14th, but we need to go. Do you think you can send us there? Shifter: Yes, I most certainly can! Shifter then rotates the key on his head and a powerful blue ray comes out of his chest and hits Victor and Curly, sending them into the past. ---- The scene shows Victor and Curly walking around trying to find Curtis and Ashley. A teenager in a hood walks by, as Victor watches him, he notices and Omnitrix-like design for his watch. Victor: Curly, I found him. Victor chases after the teenager and picks him up by the hood. The hood drops, and the boy reveals to actually be a ten year-old. Boy: Hey, what was that about! The boy looks at his watch and hits it, then shrinking until he is a Buzzshock. Buzzshock: Buzzshock!! Buzzshock then shoots electricity at Victor, shocking him. ????: Hey!! Buzzshock looks around in the direction of the voice and the camera zooms in on Curtis. Curtis hits his Omnitrix, transforming into Upchuck. Upchuck: Upchuck! You're so going down evil... Buzzshock? Buzzshock: Evil? Detransforms back into the kid. Can't believe you would call your own son that. Upchuck detransforms back into Curtis. Curtis: Did you say son? Ashley runs around the corner and meets up with the four, out of breath. Ashley: Why did you run so fast? Curtis: I heard trouble. Kid: You okay mom? Both Ashley and Curtis are in shock by this. Ashley/Curtis: Did you say MOM!?! Kid: Yes, didn't you guys know you were married... well, maybe this is your first time visiting the future. There is a long, dramatic pause. Victor: Cuffing his hands. AWKWARD SILENCE! Ha Ha Ha Ha! Curly: Is that really necessary? Kid: So, I'm guessing it is your first tie travel adventure... Don't worry they'll be many more. Anyway, my name's Curtis Jr. Curtis: Well nice to meet you, uh, son. So what year is this? Victor/Curly: 2033. Hey I was gonna say that!! Curtis Jr.: They're right. Me and my twin sister, Casey just turned ten about 3 months ago. Curtis: Wait, I have a daughter! Curtis Jr.: You have 3. Jennifer, Casey, and Alexandria. Then me and my four brothers, Tim, Lloyd, Corey, and Michael. And there is another pair of two twin girls as well. Victor: Curtis, you got a big family, NEVER call me to babysit. Ashley: Wasn't thinking of it. Curtis: I sorta was. Ashley lightly elbows him. Curtis: That didn't even hurt. Ashley: I didn't want it to. A blue flash appears on the Omnitrix, and then fades away. Omnitrix: 5 hours remain. Curtis: Does anyone know what this means? Curtis Jr.: Uh, dad, I'm pretty sure the Omnitrix is rigged to self-destruct. Ashley: Oh my. Curtis: Do you think future me could help? Curtis Jr.: It's possible, I'll take you to see him. ---- The scene changes to a big house, however, smaller than a mansion. The camera then zooms into a lab where Curtis, Curtis Jr., Victor, Ashley, Curly, and an older man are. The camera zooms in on the man's face, revealing to be the future Curtis. He has a white lab coat on, shaggy, dark-brown hair, and a gauntlet-like Omnitrix on his left arm. The camera then zooms in on his hands, showing to be working on Curtis' Omnitrix, which now has a faint yellow color instead of the normal blue. Future Curtis (Curtis 14,000): This Omnitrix is beyond repairs. We'll have to get Azmuth to fix it, although the Azmuth of our time has been missing for the past decade, no one knows where he is. Curtis: We could time travel back to the present and Azmuth could fix it. Curtis 14,000: That will work! Wait, how many times have you time traveled in the past in the past 44 hours? Curtis: Uh, Azmuth hit me with his achine so that's 1, Ashley and I went to prehistoric times, that's 2, and then we time traveled her, so 3. Curtis 14,000: Now frowning. Great, the Omnitrix only allowed 3 time travels in 48 hours. Curtis: Wait, when I first time traveled and reached the future, the Omnitrix said 48 hours. Could that mean that the Omnitrix has been counting down the time until I have all three possibilities of time travel again? Curtis 14,000: I'm no Omnitrix expert, but the Omnitrix is definitely in self destruct mode. A knock is then heard on the door, and two girls appear after the door opens. The one girl, Casey, is very tall and skinny, has dark brown hair and brown eyes. The other one, Alexandria, has blonde hair and brown eyes. She is also skinny, but a few inches shorter than Casey. The two hurriedly walk into the room, both with nervous looks on their faces. Curtis 14,000: Casey, Alex, what's wrong? Casey: Eon and a bad version of you are near. Curtis 14,000: Get the whole family in here. Jr, Curtis, ready? Curtis: So my Omnitrix is going be stuck like this? Curtis 14,000: We still got four hours. Curtis 14,000 hits his Omnitrix, transforming him into Corrupted Shadow. Likewise, Jr. does the same and transforms into Fasttrack. Corrupted Shadow: Younger me, wait until you ae outside and transform into you know who. As he finishes what he said, a blast came through the wall. Throuh the hole from the blast stands Kurt Blood with Eon. Curtis runs through the hole, and, in mid air, hits his Omnitrix. The alien he transfored into stands at a towering skyscraper height. Way Big: WAY BIG!! However, as soon as he says that, a faint, yellow glow appears on his Omnitrix, transforming him back into Curtis. Curtis: Hey, what happened? Curtis hits his Omnitrix and transforms into Blind Sight, but the same faint glow appears and he de-transforms again. Curtis again hits his Omnitrix, this time transforming into Overflow; likewise the glow appears yet again and he transforms back into Curtis. Curtis: Hey, what's happening? Curtis then does the same with Ditto, Upchuck, Rath, Ghostfreak, Inspector 14, Jack-O-Flame, and Corrupted Shadow, all ending with the same results as before. Corrupted Shadow: Watch out. Kurt Blood charges at Curtis, before getting knocked away by a powerful blast thanks to Corrupted Shadow. Corrupted Shadow: Take cover! Corrupted Shadow then hits his Omnitrix symbol, transforming into a brown plant-like creature with a blue face. His Omnitrix symbol now has four spikes. He then chucks something at Eon and it then blows up. He then hits his Omnitrix symbol as he climbs back into his house, transforming him back into Curtis 14,000. Fasttrack does the same and transforms back into Curtis Jr. Victor: What alien was that? Curtis 14,000: His name is Ultimate Swampfire. You won't see him again until you're around 21. Curtis: Uh, we have a problem. Curtis 14,000: What? Curtis: I've lost access to 10 of my alien forms. All I can transform into is Big Chill, Fasttrack, Chromastone, and Buzzshock. Curtis 14,000: Let me take a look at the Omnitrix once more. Curtis 14,000 tampers with the Omnitrix for a moment. Curtis: What did you do? Curtis 14,000: Well, I couldn't stop self destruct mode or stop the Omnitrix from erasing your transformations, however, I made it stable so you can use each of your transformations once. Curtis: So I can use the Omnitrix four more times. Curtis 14,000: Exactly, within only two hours of the Omnitrix still being able to function. Victor: Guys, they're coming back. Curtis: Well... I guess there's only one thing to say... It's Hero Time!! ---- TO BE CONCLUDED----> Events Major Events *Ashley's going to marry Curtis. *Curtis' future family is revealed. *Curtis 14,000, Curtis Jr., Casey, and Alexandria make their debuts. *Curtis loses access to 10 of his 14 transformations. *The Omnitrix is in self destruct mode. *The Omnitrix can travel through time. Minor Events *The future is revealed. *Curtis has a big family. *Shifter makes his alien debut. *Ultimate Swampfire makes his alien debut. Characters Heroes *Curtis *Curtis 14,000 (First Appearance) *Curtis Jr. (First Appearance) *Curtis the 14th *Victor *Ashley *Curly *Casey *Alexandria Villains *Eon *Kurt Blood Aliens Used By Curtis *Big Chill *Way Big (Cameo) *Blind Sight (Cameo) *Overflow (Cameo) *Upchuck (Cameo) *Corrupted Shadow (Cameo) *Rath (Cameo) *Inspector 14 (Cameo) *Ghostfreak (Cameo) *Ditto (Cameo) *Jack-O-Flame (Cameo) By Curtis the 14th *Shifter (First Appearance) By Curtis Jr. *Buzzshock By Curtis 14,000 *Corrupted Shadow *Ultimate Swampfire (First Appearance; Cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Series Finales Category:Curtis 14 Category:Season Finales